Mannon (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes
Base Classes The following base classes are the only ones that are available to players at creation. They also contain some information on how they fit in with the world. [[SRD:Barbarian|Barbarian]] As the name suggests very few barbarians come from "civilized" cultures. The majority of human barbarians belong to tribes found in the Heathen North but a few have migrated down throughout the plains north of Brellach. How they are received greatly relies upon their outward appearance and race. [[SRD:Bard|Bard]] Bards in Mannon are treated roughly the same as one would expect. They can be found in any civilization but are predominantly from human realms. [[SRD:Druid|Druid]] Druidic orders in Mannon are almost nonexistent. Generally a druid learns his skills from an older druid and takes over care of a particular area after his mentor is too old. They lead relatively isolated lives unless some crisis has called multiple druids to the same area. Spellcasting: Druids gain spells by drawing power from nature and using it to enforce her will. The Druid may use this power to cast any spell she knows any number of times(with sufficient mana). Spells Known: Druids have access to 10 zero level spells and 2 first level spells at first level. From 2nd level and onward the Druid gains 2 spells of any level she may cast. Every level she may switch out one spell above zero level for another spell. Mana Regeneration: Druids require connection to the land in order to replenish their mana. This takes the form of meditating in which the Druid gains 1 mana per caster level for every hour meditating. In order to meditate the Druid must be in contact with some natural force of life. Even something as simple as grass or a root(as long at they are alive) can serve this conduit. [[SRD:Fighter|Fighter]] Fighters fit practically every mold in every civilization and can be found anywhere there are people. [[SRD:Monk|Monk]] Most of the monks in Mannon hail from the far east where their ancient stone monasteries are hidden away from the world. Despite this standard there are a few monasteries scattered throughout the continent. The Temple of the Ebon Storm is particularly famous for their monks, as this is the only place where the Lightning Fist style may be learned. In the world of Mannon, Monks have full base attack progression. [[SRD:Paladin|Paladin]] Paladins serve their classic function in Mannon. There are many small orders scattered across the Sphere but by far the largest group of paladins serve at the Temple of the Ebon Storm. [[SRD:Ranger|Ranger]] The role of the Ranger in Mannon depends heavily upon his favored enemy and like fighters they can be found in numerous environments. [[SRD:Rogue|Rogue]] [[Dejyian Soul Caster (3.5e Class)|Dejyian Soul Caster]] [[SRD:Wizard|Wizard]] Wizards are the main font of arcane power in the world using mana for almost everything. Specialization: Wizards who specialize take the same penalties as normal but gain slightly different benefits. In addition to the skill boost they also gain extra mana equal to the cost of the highest spell they can cast, this extra mana can only be used to cast spells of that school. Spellcasting: Wizards must cast spells out of their spellbooks. It takes double the normal amount of time to cast a spell through the spellbook(and since most speels are a standard action this means two rounds). Metamagic costs a move action to apply; to determine the amount of mana required for a metamagic spell use its enhanced level. Known Spells: A wizard gains a small number of spells equal to his int modifier. He can only have a maximum of one known spell per wizard level. These spells may be cast any number of times per day so long as the wizard has enough mana. In addition the Wizard gains an extra known spell every 5 levels and may switch out one known spell for any spell he can cast(and has access to) every level. Rote Memorization: Wizards are unique in their intellect and can remember a few spells throughout the day. A Wizard may remember a number of spells per day equal to his Wizard level. Each of these spells may only be cast once(although they may also be cast through a spellbook). Mana Regeneration: Wizards for all their power are still simple men, as such they have no natural way to replenish their mana. They must rely on potions and other magical sources to fuel their spells. The most common form of stable regeneration are found in pendants. Concentration Bonus: At fifth, tenth, and fifteenth level the wizard gains a bonus to his concentration for the purpose of drawing mana equal to .25, .5, and .75 his wizard level. Scribe Scroll: Scribe Scroll has been switched out for brew potion as a wizard class ability. Prestige Classes [[User:Antipathy/Ebon Knight|Ebon Knight]] [[User:Antipathy/Monk of the Lightning Path|Monk of the Lightning Path]]=